gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Imperial Co.
capture 3.PNG EITC meetings.PNG The ghost team.PNG Mouustache.PNG|Oops how did that get there....? Imperii gloriam in EITC! (the guild motto in latin) News To join us and the EITC here is a invite code: YRUB5667. The Royal Imperial Co is a Royal EITC guild-army under the control of the great Hernandez. The guild is one of extreme power and skill, they are one of the guilds under Hernandez's command and constantly fights pirates on Abassa, The home server. urgent update we are continuing our war on black officers hey guys wanted to become a ghost nan told us to make our own guild were conected to royal imperial we are better than normal soldiers only the elites get in here so talk to me today Capture pic.PNG Picture.PNG hernandez.PNG EITC.PNG front.PNG The Royal Imperial Co is a powerful guild and the few people underestimate them only to be destroyed and captured. The Royal Imperial are highly public but little is known about there secret ways.They have a few outposts and bases that are as follows: Driftwood-lightly guarded outpost Kingshead-heavily guarded fort Fort charles - Executing base base EITC Outpost- Main outpost and meeting area sometimes, heavily guarded in a fort. Cutthroat Isle- Second main Outpost highly guarded & occasional meeting area Isla Perdida- Slightly active outpost Thaghaehognanb*-Main Base Gahoahajiouajh*-Meeting Area Aghaohgahb*-Tax Office Port Royale-Important Island Island Tortuga-Recruiting Area Eatghohahahb*-Wilderness outpost. Toahgoahoa*-Main server *Typed in guild code due to secuirty reasons. Ranks Hernandez[last name n/a-Guildmaster-First in command Will-Officer-name classfiedSecond in command Chrisname n/a-Officer-Third in command [ name classified]-Officer-Fourth in command Edgar Wildrat-Head general brigadier general-tom(last name classified) Personal Advisor-Edgar Wildrat Brigadier-Will Daggerskull Leon Hexmalley-Warrant Officer Jim Blood Silver-Warrant Officer Colonel/Assassin-Jay Bright Sun Allies All french EITC Napeoleons Empire Viceroyalty Co. All Royale Alliance Co. Republic Co.Rangers Enemies. Piracy and its followers (Only the ones that try to kill us.) Captain Leon samuel redbeard and his followers The Tell Tale Colony Ghosts We are an elite unit which exels at sniping grenades demolition jobs and of course (knife gleams in the background)assassinations we are indirectly related to spy depot but in the big picture were alot different if you want oto know our origin for our name and for my name hibbard or if your speed chat booth from looking up ghost recon future soldier live action if you want to join you have to talk to me hibbard or the second member in co founder halle. rules we take orders from nan when it comes to military matters you listen to when im off hale edgar or our gm nan disregard orders from anyone else our official medic is joe another rule if you impersonate me or any of the commanders above ill find out who it was and will discharge you from ghosts.now enough of that negative stuff we need good snipers and good tacticians. Guild RAO Royal Imperial Co. is a guild currently averaging 100 members (mostly over!) it is a guild run by Lord Hernandez They operate with an army, navy secret service and G.H.O.S.T.S squad Ship(s) of the line: The HMS Stronger -Ship of the line in Lord Hernandez's fleet Headhunter Thunder - war frigate captained by Edgar Wildrat Black Hawk - War galleon captained by Hernandez Operations Operation Takeover: Attack take over and raid Ravens Cove- Success killed all villagers and docked ship kidnapped all villagers and made slaves Operation Overseas: CLASSIFIED Rules #Respect higher ranking officers #No spam when adressing guild #Wear uniform at all times unless given permission by the guildmaster (exceptions such as when your going to do a PvP)( or going on a stealth mission or training only applies to ghosts) #DO NOT say you are a higher rank then you really are #DO NOT boss people around outside of your branch (unless your guildmaster or second in command) #DO NOT change these rules unless your Edgar Wildrat or Hernandez #Respect your guild and no shouting (excessive caps lock) Unless your calling a meeting or alerting in some fashion #Obey all rules #Dont abuse your power (ex. dont pick fights) #No questioning Hernandez No drama #YOU ARE SWORN TO SECRECY DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT BETRAY THE GUILD #Harm I N F E R N O in anyway possible #harm black officers any way possible #Report for all meetings trainings etc. unless given permission by Hernandez #All rules will be enforced #Do not back down from a pvp challenge even if you are a level 1 and are going to fight a level 50 jumper with a broadsword and blunderbuss Lord Hernandez There is not much known about Hernandez but the little articles that we recovered are listed here. He runs royal imperial co (see above) with an iron fist he made his guild military based and there are regular training sessions twice every weekend and one time every week. In pirates online hernandez is called "her nan de zzz" or "Lord her nan de zzz" and "nan" by his friends. Category:EITC Guilds Category:Guilds